¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que
by merry kirkland
Summary: Desde que se conocieron por primera vez hasta que decidieron amarse por siempre, una serie de eventos basados desde sus primeras experiencias. SaruMi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki Yata es totalmente exclusivo de Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Advertencias**: En este capítulo ninguna.

* * *

**¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que…**

**...**

Capítulo 1: …viste la sonrisa más linda del mundo?

-¡Fushimi Saruhiko!- grito con desesperación la maestra, mientras veía como todas las verduras eran lanzadas contra el piso por el pequeño niño de ocho años, de cabello azul obscuro totalmente desordenado y ojos azul claro.

-¿Qué crees que haces? pregunto la mujer una vez que estuvo frente al niño.

-Tsk, no me gustan las verduras- se limitó a contestarle encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto como si del clima estuviesen platicando. Una sonrisa sínica se formó en su cara y agregó -Es más, las odio.

La maestra sintió su alma caer al suelo ante la actitud que tenía el alumno que había ingresado hacía apenas unas semanas, el cual parecía que iba a ponerle fin a su pacifica clase. Soltó un suspiro, se masajeo las sienes e intento calmarse, ya que bueno, era un niño y era normal que le desagradaran las verduras, lo mejor sería intentar dialogar con el niño.

-Fushimi-kun, no debes tirar las verduras, tienes que comértelas, es muy importante para que puedas crecer sano y fuerte.- hablo con voz suave y comprensiva, poniendo su mejor sonrisa; pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente, pues el ojiazul ya se había bajado de la silla y ahora se encontraba pisoteando con odio las verduras, dejándolas hechas puré, para después voltear su rosto hacia la maestra.

-Odio las verduras, si quiere puede comérselas.

Ahí fue cundo toda la paciencia de la maestra se terminó e hiso algo que rara vez hacia- ¡Fushimi Saruhiko estas castigado! - con eso dicho tomo la mano del menor y lo saco del salón.

* * *

Lo llevo al salón a un lado del suyo, donde lo sentó en una de las dos bancas que había en ese pequeño salón. La maestra le sirvió un gran plato de verduras, y estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a otra maestra quien traía de la mano a un niño de cabello castaño naranjisco y ojos ámbar, el cual forcejeaba intentando librarse del agarre de la mujer.

-Que no te guste la leche no te da derecho a bañar a toda la clase Yata.- comentaba la otra mujer, mientras sentaba al niño en la banca disponible.

-Yata-kun será mejor que te termines esto- dijo la maestra a la vez que le ponía en frente un cartón de leche de tamaño considerable.

-Lo mismo va para ti Fushimi – hablo la otra educadora, quien lo hiso volver a ver el plato que se encontraba frente a él.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. La mayor antes del salir del salón agrego- Si no terminan no podrán salir de este salón, y será mejor que ni piensen en tirarlo al suelo, si no quieren que su castigo empeore.

-Acaso ¿podría ser peor? – murmuro el chico de ojos ámbar cuando las educadoras se retiraron completamente del salón, cerrando la puerta.

Ambos niños no se movieron, simplemente se quedaron mirando el objeto de su odio, mientras el sonido del reloj inundaba el salón.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos horas, y para ese entonces Yata ya se encontraba murmurando cosas sobre el horrible sabor de la leche y cosas por el estilo; Fushimi por otra parte no había dejado de mover los vegetales con el tenedor, a la vez que escuchaba los reclamos que hacia su compañero.

-Tsk, que escandaloso.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – clamo el de cabellera castaña poniéndose de pie sobre la silla.

El ojiazul que acababa de ver todos los movimientos de su compañero regreso su vista a las verduras y comento de lo más tranquilo – Dije que eras muy escandaloso.

-¡Ah!... ¡Tonto ven y dímelo en la cara! – bufó molesto el "ofendido".

-Con mucho gusto- agrego y se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a caminar hacia el enfurecido chico, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a una de las maestras.

-No quiero peleas niños, y aun tiene un castigo que cumplir.- dicho eso se retiró.

Los dos niños se miraron fijamente, Yata volteo su rostro hacia el otro lado, acto que por alguna razón sacó una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro del de cabello obscuro. Ambos volvieron a tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban uno tras otro y pronto se iban a cumplir cuatro horas de su castigo. La puerta se volvió a abrir, esta fue la maestra de Fushimi, la cual al ver aun sobre las bancas el plato de verduras y la leche intacta, no hiso más que fruncir el ceño.

-No puedo creer esto, no han n siquiera dado una probada, de esta manera se quedaran hasta que sus madres vengan por ustedes.- soltó un largo suspiro. –Por ti Fushimi-kun vienen tarde, pero por ti Yata tu madre vendrá dentro de una hora y tendré que explicarle sobre tu mal comportamiento.- Y sin más salió del salón dejando a los dos sumidos en el silencio.

Saruhiko por su parte le importaba muy poco estar ahí, siempre estaba solo, así que eso no tenía nada de diferente con su día a día, y por otra parte su madre no lo venía a recoger, siempre era o su nana o una de las sirvientas, por ende lo que las maestras pudieran decir de él no importaba. Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos ligeros murmullos, ahí estaba de nuevo el castaño refunfuñando por la leche eso fue lo que pensó, pero luego de un rato esos murmullos se convirtieron en leves sollozos, y ahí fue cuando volteo su mirada para encontrar a su compañero con el rostro agachado.

Pensando que ese niño era todo un caso, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él. Una vez cerca escucho mejor los leves sollozos del ojiámbar, quien al parecer quería ocultar el llanto. Fushimi quiso hacer burla de eso, pero algo dentro de él quería desesperadamente que Yata parase de llorar.

-No lo hagas-soltó seriamente, pero no recibió respuesta, por el contrario el otro solo bajo más su rostro.- No llores –volvió a decirle con ese tono serio, algo raro para la edad que tenía.

-¡No estoy llorando! – grito el ojiámbar, a la vez que dejaba ver su cara, estaba apretando los ojos, los cuales tenían unas pequeñas lagrimas que habían logrado escapar, apretaba los puños y mostraba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo creo que si-dedujo el ojiazul aburridamente.

Yata abrió sus ojos y bajo los puños, sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas aun y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. En ese momento se soltó en llanto infantil, mientras intentaba inútilmente limpiar todas las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

Fushimi suspiro, rodo los ojos y escucho salir todos los hipidos, sollozos y gimoteos por parte del de cabello castaño, quien murmuraba algo acerca de que su madre no se podía enterar de eso, que estaría triste y decepcionada.

-"Conque ese es el problema" - comento mentalmente el de cabello obscuro, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo el cartón de leche, le clavo el popote y comenzó a beber el contenido, ante la sorprendida mirada de Yata, quien comenzaba a calmar su llanto, y ahora solo hipeaba suavemente.

Fushimi termino de beber toda la leche, y una vez que acabo regreso a su lugar, sin decir una sola palabra.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando de repente el de ojos azules escucho el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada. Con el rabillo de su ojo alcanzo a ver que se trataba de Yata, quien había movido su silla junto a la de él.

El castaño se acercó el plato de verduras y comenzó a comerlas, ante la dudosa mirada de Fushimi. No tardo mucho en limpiar el plato.

-So-solo lo hice porque-porque tenía hambre, solo por eso. -volteo su sonrojado rostro para no ser visto; y esa acción a Saruhiko se le hiso ¿tierna?...quizás.

En eso la maestra entro, comprobando que los alimentos habían sido consumidos; se sentía satisfecha de "haber podido imponer disciplina" a ese par de niños. Si realmente supiera.

Les indico a ambos que podían ir al patio con los demás niños, y una vez ahí la madre de Yata llego por él. Una mujer de mirada dulce que lo abrazo cariñosamente antes de darle la mano para poder irse a casa.

Fushimi desde la sombra de un árbol cerca de la puerta veía como aquel chico se iba. Suspiro, ya que por el todavía tardarían un rato. Clavo su mirada en la castaña cabellera que se alejaba de su vista. Pero de un momento a otro Yata lo volteo a ver, fijando sus ojos color ámbar llenos de inocencia en él. Y antes de que el castaño volteara su rostro, se despidió del de cabello obscuro con una amplia sonrisa.

Saruhiko se quedó sin palabras, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sus estomago se llenó de mariposas, sus mete comenzó a divagar, sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado en ese preciso momento, y al final volteo sus rostro hacia un lado.

_...Ese había sido el día que vio la sonrisa más linda del mundo…la de Yata..._

* * *

Hola, bueno como el resumen dice, esta será una serie de capítulos donde se narre la relación de estos dos en base a sus primeras experiencias.

**IMPORTANTE**

** Si quieren que escriba algún capitulo con alguna primera vez en algo de estos dos** (excepto lemon este será el capítulo final), **díganme y bueno veré como lo voy acomodando.**

Y bueno finalmente, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki Yata es totalmente exclusivo de Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Advertencias**: En este capítulo ninguna.

* * *

**¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que…**

**...**

Capítulo 2: …conociste el nombre de tus plegarias?

Yata y Fushimi habían formado una extraña amistad, la cual comenzó después de un día de castigo. Por eso ya era costumbre que ambos niños a escondidas de sus respectivas maestras intercambiaran su comida durante los recesos.

* * *

Era la hora de la salida un soleado viernes. Saruhiko y Yata se encontraban platicando un poco en el patio, cuando llego la madre del castaño con esa sonrisa dulce la cual se llenó de emoción y alegría al ver que su hijo tenía un amigo.

El ojiazul se presentó con la mujer, y está encantada le invito a pasar la tarde en sus casa, claro no sin antes ponerse en contacto con la madre de este para comunicarle sus planes y que le diera permiso. La madre de Fushimi acepto sin hacer demasiadas preguntas y sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto en cuestión, comentado antes de finalizar la llamada que pasaría el chofer a recoger al niño a las siete de la noche.

* * *

La casa de Yata se encontraba en un sitio tranquilo, alejado del ajetreado centro, un lugar donde había calles con muchos árboles y casas pequeñas, pero muy lindas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa. La madre de Yata abrió la puerta, esperando que su hijo invitara a pasar a su amigo, cosa que después de unos segundos se cansó de esperar, y suspiro ante los casi nulos modales de su hijo.

-Misaki, ¿por qué no invitas a pasar a Fushimi-kun? - le reprendió suavemente la mujer.

Saruhiko algo confundido, volteo a ver de un lado a otro en búsqueda de la mencionada Misaki, pero solo eran ellos tres, no había ninguna niña ahí.

-Ya voy mamá- contesto Yata para la sorpresa del peli azul. - Saruhiko se bien-bien venido a mi casa.

La madre esbozo una sincera sonrisa, dando paso a ambos niños. Una vez adentro todos, la señora se ofreció para prepararles unos bocadillos, y así fue como ambos se quedaron solos.

El silencio era incomodo, pero no tardo mucho para que Fushimi expresara la duda que tenía, rompiendo de esta manera la extraña atmosfera.

-¿Misaki?-pregunto añadiendo a su pregunta un toque sutil de burla.

-¡Ah! ¡No lo digas!- grito desesperado el ojiámbar quien tenía todo su rostro sonrojado y movía sus puños cerrados en señal de "amenaza"- ¡No me llames así! ¡Tonto!

-Pero es tu nombre- concluyo seriamente el de ojos azules, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero no me gusta!- volvió a gritar, con su rostro aún más rojo que lo que ya estaba, y luego agacho su cara. - Parce nombre de chica…no me gusta. -murmuro para sí.

Saruhiko comenzó a reír, primero tapándose la boca con una mano y luego estallando en carcajadas, esa reacción que había visto por parte del castaño había sido a su parecer adorable, era como guion de protagonista de anime tsundere, era más que eso.

-¡No te rías!...Saruhiko…¡Basta!...¡Saru!...¡Mono tonto!

Fushimi paro de reír, pero no por eso se borró la sínica sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, miro al chico de ojos ámbar que parecía muy molesto, pero poco le importo eso, y sin más se acercó a él.

-Misaki, Misaki, Misaki…-se iba acercando murmurando lentamente.

-¡Cállate! ¡Mono estúpido!-grito fuertemente.

-¡Yata Misaki!, no digas groserías jovencito, y menos a Fushimi-kun. – le reprendió su madre desde la cocina, provocando que el de cabello castaño bajara el rostro color carmín.

Fushimi no aguanto las ganas y dijo la última cosa que se había formado en su mente.

-Mi-sa-ki ̴

Yata no aguanto el impulso de taparse los oídos con sus manos y comenzar a preguntare una y otra vez en qué estaba pensando su madre cuando le puso ese nombre.

_…"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki …ese día fue cuando conoció el primer y único nombre que repetiría con tanta devoción en su vida…como si de una plegaria se tratase…Mi-sa-ki ̴"…_

* * *

**Quiero agradecer por sus reviews**, y bueno este es el último capítulo donde van a tener ocho años, a partir del próximo capítulo serán más grandes, por lo tanto habrá más romance.

Ya tengo la idea del próximo capítulo espero poder subirlo **hoy**, pero en dado caso que no pueda, **mañana** estaría actualizando.

**Por cierto se me olvido comentar que el tamaño de los capítulos va a variar, ya que algunos solo serán como un puente entre un capitulo y otro, por lo tanto pueden llegar a ser cortitos, como es el caso de este segundo capítulo, que era necesario para que Saru comenzara a llamar Misaki a Yata.**

Esto sería todo por ahorita, y bien nos estamos viendo pronto, nos vemos!

_Feliz día de los enamorados, que tengan mucho yaoi en sus vidas!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki Yata es totalmente exclusivo de Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Advertencias**: En este capítulo ninguna.

**Nota:** había puesto que los ojos de Misaki eran color ámbar (debido a algunos fanarts), pero viendo bien la serie de nuevo, me fije que sus ojos más bien son como una combinación entre olivo y miel, así que a partir de este capítulo hago esta corrección, una disculpa.

* * *

**¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que…**

...

Capítulo 3: …comiste chocolate?

**Edad: 15 años**

El chocolate siempre había sido demasiado dulce para su gusto, nunca lo había comido, dado a que bastaba con el simple aroma para sentir náuseas y querer salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Maldito día.-suspiro Saru con pesar, quien veía con desprecio todas las cajas de chocolate que tenía sobre su banca, gracias a las chicas de su escuela. Quería que el catorce de febrero terminara rápido.

Sin más tomo todo aquel chocolate para botarlo en una banca vacía, así quien quisiera un poco podría coger de ahí, a él no le importaba. Luego escucho la campana, tomo su mochila y salió del salón.

* * *

Había estado rondando por los pasillos, esperando poder toparse con Misaki, quien de seguro ya había salido de la detención.

-Tsk, eres un problema.-susurro recordando que esa era la tercera detención de la semana, como siguiera así pronto tendría que llevarle de ojos oliva miel una pijama a la escuela.

Pronto salió de sus pensamientos al ver al final del pasillo una castaña cabellera que conocía a la perfección. Se acomodó el tirante de la mochila, camino rumbo a Misaki, pero antes de llamarlo, se dio cuenta que este estaba con una chica, y cabe señalar que se le veía demasiado nervioso, esas mejillas rojas lo delataban.

Saru sintió una inexplicable presión en el pecho, cuando vio que la chica le extendía a Yata una caja de chocolates con envoltura rosa, y este le sonreía.

_¿Por qué le molesto eso?_

La chica le comento algo a Misaki y este solo asintió, luego la chica salió corriendo de ahí.

_¿Qué le habido dicho? ¿Por qué todo eso lo ponía paranoico?_

Misaki lo vio, y fue a saludarlo. Fushimi estaba a punto de decirle que ya se fueran, por alguna razón no quería que Yata le contara sobre esa chica, pero antes de eso Misaki lo detuvo.

-Toma.-le extendió la caja de rosa envoltura, Saru lo miraba extrañado- Me la dio esa chica, me pidió que te la entregara.

_¿Por qué ante esas palabras sintieron alivio? Alivio al saber que ninguna chica estaba pretendiendo a Misaki. Alivio al saber que todo era un mal entendido de su mente._

_Quien sabe, luego lo averiguaría, pensó Saru._

Saru no dijo nada, solo tomo la caja y la dejo en la barra de la ventana.

Yata vio eso, y no pareciendo sorprendido, suspiro-No cambias ¿verdad?-pregunto mientras llevaba su mano a uno de sus bolsillos, sacando algo.

-Deberían dejar de intentarlo-contesto de manera seria después de unos segundos.

Misaki sonrió, parando su mano y volviendo a guardar la misteriosa cosa, pero esa acción fue vista por el ojiazul.

-¿Qué es?

-Nada.

-¿Qué es Mi-sa-ki?

-¡Ah!, te dije que no me llamaras así ¡Mono!

-Pero Misaki, quiero saber que escondes-dijo en tono juguetón.

-Yo-yo- es mmm…-el rostro de Misaki se estaba pintando color carmín y las palabras ya no le salían, pero aun así saco del bolsillo una barra de chocolate amargo y se la extendió a Saru-…sé que no te gusta el chocolate, pero es-este es amargo, ¡deberías probarlo!

Fushimi miraba con sorpresa a través de los cristales de sus gafas la barra que le extendía un "molesto" y sonrojado Misaki, eso realmente no se lo esperaba. Pero su rostro se relajó, y sonrió antes de tomar el chocolate.

-Gracias Misaki.

-Ah…yo-yo no te la… ¡Ah! mi madre me obligo…yo-intentaba de explicarle al de cabellera obscura mientras apretaba sus puños y soltaba palabras sin sentido.

Saru rio ante la escena frente a sus ojos…Misaki era adorable.

-¡Ah! no te rías-reclamo un más tranquilo castaño- vámonos ya, mi madre te preparo galletas.

Y así fue como Misaki comenzó a caminar primero rumbo a la salida. Saru aún se quedó de pie, abrió con cuidado la barra de chocolate, y le dio una mordida.

"No está nada mal" pensó cuando el sabor amargo hiso contacto con sus papilas, no era para nada empalagoso y el aroma no le daba nauseas.

Misaki volteo cuando se percató que el otro no le seguía, solo para ver a su amigo comiendo la barra que le acababa de dar. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Saru le sonrió, Misaki volteo su rostro sonrojado y siguió caminando.

Fushimi dio otra mordida.

-No, en definitiva no está para nada mal-dijo mientras veía alejarse a su amigo- MI-sa-ki ̴

_..."Ese día comió chocolate por primera vez, y desde ese día tiene una envoltura de chocolate amargo en una caja debajo de su cama"..._

* * *

**Extra:**

-Compre unos chocolates Misaki-dijo sus madre, mientras dejaba las bolsas de comestibles sobre la mesa y se ponía a acomodar las cosas en la alacena - Si quieres puedes darle uno a Fushimi –kun mañana-propuso con un tono feliz.

-Dar chocolates es de chicas-comentó malhumorado el menor- además a él no le gusta el chocolate, lo empalaga.

-Mmm-peso un poco la mujer- podrías darle a probar uno amargo, no es para nada dulce, a lo mejor le gustara.

Misaki se quedó un rato pensando en la idea de su madre; pero después de unos minutos se retiró. La mujer sintió que no había sido una buena idea, suspiro antes de seguir acomodando las cosas que le hacían falta.

Ya casi terminaba cuando vio a su hijo ingresar a la cocina, rápidamente esté intentando no ser visto tomo una barra de chocolate amargo. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se percató que su madre lo miraba, su rostro se enrojeció

-No es qu-que sea regalo por lo de ma-mañana, es pa-para ¡que el mono pruebe el chocolate amargo!- grito antes de salir corriendo.

La mujer se quedó quieta, y luego soltó una ligera risita, su hijo podía ser muy tierno a veces.

* * *

¡Hola!

Una disculpa por el retraso, pero tenía una práctica de psicología que hace bueno por fin pude terminar este capítulo por el 14 de febrero.

Y algo me dice que **la madre de Yata** los quiere juntos...quiere a **Fushimi-kun de yerno!**

**Agradezco **mucho sus reviews y bueno** les dejo escoger el próximo capítulo:**

**a) **¿Cuándo fue le primera vez** que escribiste un poema?**

**b) **¿Cuándo fue la primera vez** que mandaste un mensaje de texto?**

De todos modos el capítulo que no se escoja lo hare, pero después.

Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki Yata es totalmente exclusivo de Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Advertencias**: En este capítulo ninguna.

**Nota:** Gracias a **Constance-Sophia** por su idea.

* * *

**¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que…**

**...**

Capítulo 4: …mandaste un mensaje de texto?

**Edad: 15 años**

Sus ojos miraban impacientemente la puerta, sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con el lápiz sobre su banca y su corazón saltaba cada vez que alguien ingresaba al salón.

-¡Ah! -dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, mientras volvía a dejar caer su cuerpo contra la silla- ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Pasa algo Yata-kun? –pregunto la maestra con un toque de reproche en su voz.

-Yo, nada…nada. – contesto después del sobresalto que se llevó, poniendo su vista en dirección del pizarrón.

-Pues preste más atención, la clase acaba de comenzar.-fue reprendido por la mujer, y después se está se alejó rumbo a su escritorio.

Misaki se encontraba _"un poco"_ preocupado, dado a que Saru no había llegado a clase ese día. Saru **nunca** faltaba.

_¿Se habrá retardado? ¿Se habrá despertado tarde? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Estaría en problemas? ¿Les había pasado algo a sus padres? ¿Estaría en esos momentos internado en algún hospital? ¿Estaría en estado de coma?_

-¡Ah!-soltó un grito en medio de la clase, cuando se dio cuenta de que tan preocupado estaba y que tan pesimistas se estaban volviendo sus deducciones.

La maestra termino perdiendo la paciencia, dándole a Yata _"salida temprano"_ de su clase, algo que no le importo mucho, ya que en esos momentos su preocupación era saber cómo se encontraba su amigo.

Caminaba por los solitarios pasillos, pensando que podría ir a verlo, pero para eso tendría que esperarse hasta la salida, aunque pensándolo mejor no tenía la dirección de la casa del Saru, este jamás comentaba sobre eso.

-Tsk, tonto mono… ¿por qué me haces preocuparme? -sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas-… ¡Ah! dijo alterarme, si alterarme…no estoy preocupado.

Revolvió un poco su bolsillo en búsqueda de algún dulce que lo tranquilizase; de repente sus dedos rozaron con su celular y sin más lo saco de su bolsillo.

_¿Enviarle un mensaje de texto?_

Se quedó viendo la pantalla por un tiempo, nunca había enviado un mensaje de texto, así como el ojiazul nunca había faltado a la escuela.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?- alzo sus hombros y se fue directo a las escaleras, sentándose en el primer escalón. Una vez ahí, comenzó a teclear unas cuantas cosas, terminado de escribir el mensaje.

_Para: Saru_

_De: Yata M._

"_Oye mono, ¿te encuentras bien?"_

Lo leyó una y otra vez antes de darle "enviar", después solo espero impacientemente una respuesta. Cambiaba de una mano a otra el celular, pasándolo de derecha a izquierda, cada segundo se trasformaba en minutos.

_¿Por qué se tarda tanto en responder? ¿En verdad le habrá pasado algo?_

En eso su celular sonó, de la emoción casi se le cae de las manos, pero alcanzo a sostenerlo y como si nada más importara reviso el mensaje.

_Para: Mi-sa-ki_

_De: Saruhiko_

"_Tengo gripa, estoy en cama, pero aún sigo vivo, nos vemos mañana, pórtate bien Mi-sa-ki ̴"_

El alma de Yata regreso a su cuerpo tras saber que solo se trataba de una gripa, y que bandidos ninja no tenían nada que ver en el asunto en cuestión.

Sonrió, soltando una ligera risa de tranquilidad, y sin pensar que hacia volvió a teclear un mensaje para Saru. Y sin ni siquiera haberlo revisado primero lo envió. Solo para arrepentirse segundos después.

…"Esa fue la primera vez que Misaki envió un mensaje de texto…quedando con el rostro sonrojado oculto entre sus rodillas, en las escalera de la Escuela, después de haber leído el último mensaje que le envió a Saru"…

-Mono tonto.

* * *

**Extra:**

Acababa de enviarle el mensaje a Misaki donde le decía que tenía gripa y que lo veía mañana. Aun no podía creer que el castaño le hubiera enviado un mensaje preguntando por él.

A pesar del dolor de cabeza que tenía y de lo mal que se sentía, se encontraba extrañamente feliz.

…_Acaso ¿estaba perdiendo la razón?…_

Su celular volvió a sonar. Llevó su mano al buro en búsqueda de sus lentes y su celular.

Era otro mensaje de Yata, inconscientemente sonrió. Se acomodó bien las gafas y se dispuso a leer.

_Para: Saru_

_De: Yata M._

"_Por favor alíviate pronto"_

De no saber que eso era medicamente imposible, Saru hubiera pensado que el ultimo mensaje del castaño le había aliviado un poco…y quizás si fue un poco.

-Eres adorable Mi-sa-ki ̴

Ese menaje se iba a la bandeja de favoritos.

* * *

Hola a todos, como ven gano la opción **"B"** lo cual no deja como próximo capitulo. _Y si se dierón cuenta este es el primer capitulo enfocado en Yata._

**¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que escribiste un poema?**

_Que por cierto podría ser el capítulo donde Fushimi se empiece a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos por Misaki…_

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y bueno, a lo mejor el próximo capítulo les dejare la lista de posibles capítulos, para ver si quieren agregar ideas.

**Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki Yata es totalmente exclusivo de Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Advertencias**: En este capítulo ninguna.

* * *

**¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que…**

Capítulo 5: …escribiste un poema?

**Edad: 15 años**

-Y tus ruedas sobre el pavimento…¡Oh skate!, genial skate…eres increíble.-Misaki doblo la hoja y dirigió su mirada a su amigo- y bien ¿qué te pareció?

-Fue…

-¿Interesante? ¿Genial?

-Basura-contesto honestamente después de haber escuchado tan "conmovedor" poema.

-¡Cállate!, al menos yo escribí uno-reclamo el castaño mientras señalaba la hoja en blanco del ojiazul - ¡Ah!, no entiendo porque la maestra nos deja escribir un poema de tarea.

Fushimi se encogió de hombros, él tampoco lo entendía. Soltó un suspiro, lo mejor sería ponerse a escribir antes de tener que regresar a su casa; pero el problema radicaba en su nula inspiración.

-Tsk, iré a la cocina por galletas- comento Misaki poniéndose de pie.- ¿Quieres unas?, mi madre las cocino esta mañana.

Saru negó.

-Entonces en un momento regreso- y dicho eso el de ojos oliva se retiró, cerrando la puerta de su recámara.

Fushimi volvió a aponer su atención en la hoja, lo mejor sería aprovechar que se encontraba totalmente solo

"_Solo…solo…solo…sin Misaki…él solo sin Misaki…Misaki lejos de su mundo…una vida sin Misaki…un mundo sólo para él… ¿qué haría si algún día llega a perder a Misaki?... ¿si alguien le quitaba a Misaki?"_

Sus pensamientos pararon ante esas preguntas, su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente contra su pecho, su mirada perdió luz y su cara mostraba angustia.

No tenía una respuesta concreta, todo empezaba a ser caos en sus mete.

Tomo el lápiz y comenzó a escribir sin prestar atención a las palabras que iba impregnando en la hoja. Escribía todo y a la vez nada…escribía…escribía…por fin había encontrado una cruel inspiración…escribía…escribía y no paraba.

Una vez que termino su corazón se tranquilizó y su mente se despejo. Se sentía raro. Con cuidado tomo la hoja con sus manos aun temblorosas y leyó todo lo escrito, solo para al final quedar con una mirada llena sorpresa e incredulidad.

…_¿Qué era todo eso que había escrito? …_

Los versos lo dejaban todo en claro ¿no?

-Pero…-comenzó a murmurar- yo no puedo…yo no creo estar…

"_¿Enamorado? acaso ¿era eso lo que le pasaba?"_

Estaba a punto de pensar en una repuesta cuando Misaki entro a la habitación.

-Veo que ya terminaste la tarea.- sonrió acercándose al de cabellera obscura- déjame leerlo.

-¡No!- exclamo Saru.

-¡Ah! no es justo yo te leí el mío- dijo antes de intentar abalanzarse contra el papel que sostenía el de gafas.

-No me gusto como quedo eso es todo- hablo Saru- Mejor vamos a los videojuegos ¿qué opinas?

El rostro de Misaki se adornó con una sonrisa y asintió emocionado, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la puerta de la recámara.

Fushimi se sintió aliviado, vio el poema que aún tenía en sus manos, lo arrugo y termino por tirarlo en el cesto de basura.

-¡Vamos Saru!-escucho el llamado del castaño que de seguro iba por las escaleras.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco y en su cara apareció una sonrisa.

-Quizás sea verdad.

Y dicho eso se fue a alcanzar a Yata.

_..."Ese fue la primera vez que escribió un poema…y esa fue la primera vez que se planteó estar enamorado de Yata Misaki"_

* * *

**Extra:**

La madre de Misaki se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo recogiendo la basura. Estaba por salir cuando vio un papel arrugado que se encontraba fuera del bote.

-¿Qué es esto?- lo tomo entre sus manos, y pensó que si no estaba dentro del bote era por algo.

Comenzó a desenvolverlo, solo para darse cuenta que era letra de Fushimi-kun.

" _Marcas rojas de besos recorriendo tu piel_

_tu nombre en susurros mis labios suelta_

_ante tus ojos oliva miel._

_Eres mío, de eso atrás no hay vuelta_

_proclamando que a nadie más has de ver_

_no te dejare ninguna atadura suelta._

_Enfermo te ha sonar este querer_

_que rompe mi mete_

_retorciendo de mil maneras mi ser._

_Lo he de hacer por protegerte_

_encerrándote en mi palpitante corazón_

_lejos de todo lo posible existente._

_Enfermo te ha de sonar mi pasión_

_extremo en la derrama de sangre_

_de las manos que de ti intenten agarre_

_enfermo te ha de sonar ahora mi amor."_

Termino de leer con una mirada emocionada, doblando el papel.

-Kya ̴ Fushimi-kun es muy apasionado, que linda obsesión.

Así fue como la mujer salió del cuarto de su hijo, pensando en algún día preguntarle a Saru la fuente de su inspiración.

* * *

Hola! y bien ¿qué les pareció?...

Espero que el poema no este tan raro.

Por cierto adoro poner a la madre de Misaki, esa mujer quiere a Saru como yerno.

**Próximo capítulo: ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que preparaste un pastel?**

**AVISO**

Si quieren alguna primera vez de algo para que sea capitulo, diganmelo para ver cuando lo meto y como lo voy a desarrollar, en serio tratare de poner todas la ideas que se puedan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki Yata es totalmente exclusivo de Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Advertencias**: En este capítulo ninguna.

* * *

**¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que…**

**..**

Capítulo 6: …preparaste un pastel?

**Edad: 16 años**

Era al parecer un viernes más en la escuela. El constante platicar de los alumnos y el ambiente cálido inundaba el aula 207. Sólo faltaban escasos minutos para que la campana sonara, y que todos se pudieran retirar a disfrutar el fin de semana.

Fushimi y Misaki se encontraban audífono con audífono escuchando música del reproductor del castaño. Solo esperando para la salida, ya que tenían un maratón de películas en la casa de Yata ese día en la noche.

En eso una chica de cabello rubio obscuro, compañera del salón, se acercó al chico de gafas, llamándolo; este se retiró el audífono.

-Fushimi-kun escuche que hoy es tu cumpleaños…-la chica hacia evidente su nerviosismo-…feliz cumpleaños- soltó en casi grito antes de irse corriendo.

Saru no le dio importancia e inclusive se le veía algo irritado. Por otro lado Misaki se quedó pensando.

"_Era el cumpleaños de su amigo, y se le había vuelto a pasar…que tonto"_

A pesar que ya llevaban un considerable tiempo juntos Saruhiko nunca le hablaba sobre muchas cosas, y una de ellas era sobre su cumpleaños, era como si quisiera que ese día fuese común y corriente. Pero ese díe él tenía un objetivo, ese año iba a hacer algo diferente para el cumpleaños del ojiazul…al final ambos festejarían, sin importarle que Fushimi quisiera o no.

* * *

La salida pronto llego, y Misaki como pocas veces hacia aviso a Saru que tenía unos pendientes, por lo cual se regresaría solo a su casa.

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche, aprovechare a ir a mi casa por unas cosas.-se despidió Saru.

* * *

Yata no tardo mucho, y en poco tiempo estuvo en su casa aventando su mochila, dirigiéndose al libreo de la sala y cogiendo un libro de pasta dura titulado:

_"Pasteles para toda ocasión"_

Comenzó a hojearlo buscando alguno que no fuese tan dulce ni empalagoso. Al final encontró uno de pan de naranja que se cubría con una ligera capa de chocolate amargo.

-¿Chocolate amargo? ¡Perfecto! el favorito de Saru- exclamo con emoción cerrando el libro, antes de correr a la cocina en búsqueda de los ingredientes necesarios para la elaboración del pastel.

-¿Qué es el favorito de Saru?

En eso la dulce voz de su madre que se encontraba a sus espaldas interrumpió su búsqueda en el refrigerador, asustándolo un poco.

-El chocolate amargo…le preparare un pastel a Saru por su cumpleaños – comento un tanto intranquilo por haber sido descubierto por su madre.- Lo tengo que terminar antes de que llegue.

-¿El cumpleaños de Fushimi-kun es hoy?

Yata asintió.

-¡Wow! lo felicitaren cuanto llegue- comento con alegría la mujer- ¿necesitas ayuda con el pastel?

-N-no…estoy bien yo solo.

-Mmm ok, pero si necesitas ayuda estaré arriba.

-Claro

-Por cierto colócate el delantal, no quiero que te ensucies- agregó tranquilamente su madre.

-Pero mamá…-comenzó a protestar el castaño.

-Nada de peros Yata Misaki ̴

Y así fue como termino colocándose un delantal verde claro con unos conejitos, que combinaba perfectamente con su sonrojado rostro.

-Kawaii ̴ qué lindo- comento su madre, mientras le tomaba una foto con el celular.

-¡Mamá! borra esa foto.

-No ̴

No puedo quitarle el celular a su madre, ya que esta salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Ah! no puedo seguir distrayéndome, ya no tengo tanto tiempo-dijo mirando el reloj de la pared.

Coloco todos los ingredientes sobre la mesa y se dispuso a preparar el pastel. Además ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

* * *

**̴ 2 horas después ̴**

La cocina tenía harina esparcida casi en su totalidad, había unos cuantos por no decir muchos huevos reventados contra el piso y la pared; la licuadora parecía que había sufrido un desperfecto, todo el lugar era un caos lleno de humo negro que nublaba la vista.

Misaki se encontraba agotado con el rostro lleno de harina y chocolate, mientras veía con desilusión el pastel quemado sobre la mesa.

-Ni siquiera parece comestible.- comento ya que al final ni el chocolate amargo fue suficiente para la cobertura, así que solo una parte estaba cubierta y otra dejaba ver el pan quemado. Aparte las letras de _"Feliz cumpleaños Saru"_ que había puesto tanto empeño para hacerlas, ni siquiera eran legibles.

-Maldición-golpeo contra la mesa. Se quitó el delantal y se limpió un poco el rostro.

-Debería ir a comparar un pastel-soltó un suspiro- creo que eso debí haberlo hecho desde un inicio.

Pensó que todavía tenía tiempo; iba a salir de la cocina cuando...

-¿Qué paso aquí?- escucho la sorprendida voz de Saru que acababa de llegar a la casa.

Misaki hubiera querido tener más tiempo, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba el de gafas frente a él con el rostro confundido.

-Llegaste-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Si ya llegue-se acercó un poco-¿qué tienes en el rostro?

Saru acerco sus largos dedos al rostro de Misaki, retirando algo que parecía ser chocolate obscuro. Llevo sus dedos a su boca, sintiendo al instante el agradable sabor del chocolate amargo en su lengua.

-¿Chocolate amargo?- quiso preguntarle al castaño que tanto había estado haciendo, pero cuando volteo su rostro y encontró algo "curioso" sobre la mesa, entonces supuso cual era la respuesta-…¿qué es eso Misaki?

-¡Ah! no es nada y no me llames por mi nombre mono tonto-aun no podía creer que el tonto del ojiazul se había comido el chocolate que había estado en su cara, sus mejillas las sentía hervir.

-¿Es un pastel?

En ese momento Yata se sintió atrapado, sus mejillas se comenzaron a sentirse aun más calientes, y no podía sostenerle la mirada a Fushimi.

-Yo…yo…-sus voz sonaba temblorosa- yo…yo…fe-feliz cumpleaños Saru.

Dijo de una vez por todas, y sinceramente esperaba risas por parte de su amigo ante su patético intento de festejo; pero cuál sería su sorpresa al sentir un par de brazos rodeándolo.

-Gracias Misaki-escucho las suaves palabras de Saruhiko en su oído, sintió su corazón a mil, sintió sus piernas temblar y al final sintió una gran alegría, terminando por corresponder el abraso de Saru.

_…"Esa fue la primera vez que preparo un pastel. Después de que lo decoro juro jamás volver a hacer algo así…pero unos momentos después cuando vio a Fushimi tan feliz por el pastel pensó por unos momento que quizás…y solamente quizás podría practicarlo para el próximo año…"_

* * *

**Extra:**

Después de la escuela tenia pensado irse directo a la casa de Yata, así sería una linda forma de pasar su cumpleaños aunque el castaño no lo supiera, pero al final de cuentas este tuvo que hacer otras cosas y no quedándole más remedio que irse a su casa hasta que fuese más noche para el maratón de películas.

Una sirvienta le abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Bienvenido joven amo ¿cómo estuvo su día?-pregunto aburrida la señora mientras le recogía la mochila al ojiazul.

-Bien-se limitó a contestar en un tono neutro.

-Me alegro-hablo la sirvienta.

Como le molestaba eso a Saru, odiaba que el personal de su casa "mostrara interés en él", cuando verdaderamente era como un guion teatral que lo tenían más que aprendido.

-Joven-interrumpió en la escena otra de las sirvientas, una más joven.- Su madre lo espera en la sala.

Suspiro. Camino rumbo a la habitación citada, donde encontró a su madre sentada en uno de los amplios sillones de terciopelo color crema, específicamente junto al sillón al lado de la mesa de vidrio. Su madre se estaba maquillando, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver cuándo ingreso a la habitación.

-¿Me llamaste?...madre.

-Sí, quería avisarte que a partir de hoy estaré fuera de la cuidad, tengo un importante negocio que necesita de mi supervención, ya deje las instrucciones al personal, solo estaré fuera unas dos semanas.

-Eso es todo.

-Mande que dejaran tu regalo en tu cuarto, no sé qué videojuegos te gusta, así que mande a mi asistente quien se encargó de comprar los más populares y de paso una nueva consola, o dos, no me acuerdo.- decía mientras acomodaba un pañuelo de seda en sus fino y blanco cuello.-Felicidades hijo…por cierto si quieres un pastel avísale a la cocinera, ella te lo preparara o manda a alguien a comprarlo.

-Claro- rodo sus azules ojos.

-Tu padre llamo esta mañana, aun no puede regresar de su viaje de negocios, pero dice que le pidas lo que quieras.

Su madre tomo su bolsa, y se puso de pie, mientras acomodaba la falda de diseñador que acababa de comprar apenas unos días atrás.-Así que ¿qué quieres?-pregunto con un tono de impaciencia en su voz

Fushimi apretó sus puños, ¿qué tan lejos podría llegarla negligencia de sus padres?...quiso averiguarlo.

-Madre...quiero un viaje a Inglaterra-vio que ante sus palabras el rostro de su madre no se sorprendió-…es más...quiero un viaje por TODA Europa.

-Perfecto le avisare a tu padre…podrías aprovechar las vacaciones que vienen, e inclusive tomar utilizar el próximo año para estudiar en el extranjero, hay muy buenos internados en Londres, en Paris, en Milán.

El de gafas se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

-Solo, solo bromeaba.

Su madre soltó una leve queja.-No tengo tiempo para bromas, cuando te decidas avisarle a la secretaria de tu padre, nos vemos- y tras esas palabras la mujer se encamino a la puerta de la sala.

Fushimi no aguanto ni un minuto más la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Su secretaria?...acaso hablas de la mujer con la que mi padre se revuelca cada vez que puede-soltó sin tacto a su madre.

-Puede que sea esa, o ya sea una diferente, sabes que tu padre cambia de amantes cada semana, pero ha de tener una secretaria, a ella le avisas que quieres de regalo, nos vemos-agregó su madre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Saru se rindió.

Siempre se había preguntado ¿Por qué odiaba tanto su cumpleaños? tal vez la respuesta eran: Sus padres.

* * *

Llego a la casa de Yata, le gustaba mucho ese hogar, no solo porque ahí vivía Misaki, si no que desde la primera vez que entro ahí sintió un ambiente cálido, y que decir de la madre de Misaki, siempre era atenta con él.

Ingreso a la casa, sabía que estaba abierta. Dejo su mochila en el sillón y cuando se disponía a subir al cuarto del de ojos oliva vio como salía humo negro de la cocina, eso le preocupo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto con sorpresa topándose dentro de la cocina a Misaki.

-Yo…yo…-la voz del castaño voz sonaba temblorosa- yo…yo…fe-feliz cumpleaños Saru.

Y antes de sonreír pensó:

_.."Tal vez ya no sea necesario odiar mi cumpleaños ¿verdad Misaki?"…_

* * *

**Extra 2:**

-Delicioso-cometo Saru mientras terminaba de probar una rebanada del pastel.

-No mientas mono-hablo Misaki, quien aún no podía creer que a su amigo le gustara la "basura" de pastel que le había preparado.

-Pero esta delicioso, sabes que si no me gustara te lo diría…soy directo con esas cosas.

-Buen punto, pero no creo que este tan…- intento alegar el castaño pero fue silenciado por Saru.

-A mi gusto no intentes buscar más peros.

-Kya ̴ Misaki ya sabe cocinar-hablo la madre que se encontraba presente festejado el cumpleaños de Fushimi- Sera una buena esposa ¿ne? Fushimi-kun.

-¡Madre! ¿qué pasa contigo?

- Por cierto mira esta foto Fushimi-kun- dijo la mujer ignorando los reclamos de su hijo, a la vez que le mostraba la foto de Misaki con el delantal de conejitos.

Adorable.

-Definitivamente serás una buena esposa Mi-sa-ki ̴

Yata no supo si reclamarle a su madre, golpear a su amigo por el ultimo comentario o comenzar a azotarse contra la mesa. Pero al final decidió que todo había valido la pena, Saru parecía estar feliz…y eso por alguna extraña razón lo ponía también a él feliz.

* * *

Hola, perdonen el retraso de capitulo, pero tenía un trabajo de filosofía, examen de historia de la cultura (mi materia favorita y por ende a la cual le hecho más ganas), el cumpleaños de mi mamá y muchas cosas más que bueno no me dejaban terminar el capítulo, pero en disculpa les deje hoy **dos extras.**

**Hohoho **por fin se supo algo sobre los padres de** Saru, **y la madre de Misaki es un amor fanática del **SaruMi.**

**Próximo capítulo: **

_…¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que protegiste a alguien con un abrazo?..._

**POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO**

**Pd:** Pienso meter a HOMRA y a Scepter 4 como clubs de la escuela enemigos, de esta manera podrían ayudar mucho a Saru y a Misaki en su relación. Además de que podría meter a la pareja de Mikoto y Munakata

**¿Qué les parece la idea del Au?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki Yata es totalmente exclusivo de Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Advertencias**: En este capítulo ninguna.

* * *

**¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que…**

**...**

Capítulo 7: …protegiste a alguien en un abrazo?

**Edad: 16 años**

Era uno de esos tantos fríos atardeceres de mediados de diciembre, donde los finos copos de nieve se acumulaban en las calles de la cuidad y cuando los arboles perdían su verde vestimenta de verano.

Saruhiko se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y exclusivos en las afueras de la cuidad. Mirando aburrido como sus padres brindaban con sus amigos en una fiesta pre-Navideña con motivo al viaje de negocios que harían esa misma noche.; lo que significaba que pasaría todo lo que restaba del mes solo… _¿por qué eso ya no le extrañaba?_

-Me dan asco-comento al ver a los que se decían llamar "amigos" de sus padres en un estado deplorable de ebriedad, hablando sobre obscenidades.

De repente entre sus comentarios sintió el celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sin decir nada se apartó de aquella "pomposa" reunión para dirigirse a un pequeño balcón.

Reviso su celular para encontrarse con que se trataba de un mensaje de Misaki.

_Para: Saru_

_De: Yata M._

…"_Mi mamá empeoro, estamos en el hospital"…_

Con que era eso, suspiro recargándose a la vez en el frio barandal. Sabía que la madre de Yata se encontraba enferma desde unos días atrás, él inclusive le pidió al castaño que le mantuviera informado.

_¿Cómo era posible que lo que comenzó como una simple gripe pudiera causar tantos problemas?_

En eso se le vino a la mente lo mal que de seguro se la estaba pasando Misaki el solo en el hospital.

Cerro su celular y sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo del restaurante pese a los reclamos de sus padres que le gritaban que se regresara, eso a él poco le importaba, al final de cuentas había algo mucho más importante en ese momento…estar ahí con Yata Misaki.

* * *

A pesar de que se encontraba lejos del centro de la cuidad, se las arreglo perfectamente para estar en frente de las puestas del hospital en menos de veinte minutos. Una vez ahí se dirigió directo a la recepción donde pregunto por la ubicación de la madre de Misaki. Al principio la recepcionista se mostró renuente de dar tal información, pero tras la insistencia y determinación que mostro Saru, la señorita no tuvo más elección que terminar cediendo.

-Gracias.-tomo el papel con la información y salió apurado.

No ocupo el elevador, prefirió hacer menos tiempo al subir las escaleras, cruzando por los largos, blancos y solitarios pasillos llenos de puertas de un lado y del otro.

Pronto lo vio ahí, sentado en una banca. Su rostro cabizbajo, algo raro en él y sus manos aferrándose a la ropa que cubría sus piernas.

-Misaki-le llamo suavemente una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado.

El castaño subió su rostro lleno de sorpresa e inclusive con un inocente toque de miedo.

-Saru…-su voz salió sin fuerzas casi inaudible.

Fushimi tomo asiento a un lado sin perder cada detalle de los ojos de su amigo; estos estaban cristalinos, de seguro a cusa del previo llanto. Enfoco más su analítica mirada, encontrándose con un par de mejillas levemente teñidas de un suave rojo que "armonizaban" con un aire de cansancio en su rostro, comenzando a rozar en lo enfermizo.

-Misaki ¿te encuentras bien?- no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero ambas miradas se quedaron viendo la contraria respectivamente, y fue así por unos cuantos segundos antes de que las azules pupilas se percatarán como los ojos de Misaki se inundaban de finas lágrimas y de cómo su barbilla temblaba sutilmente.

Saru se lanzó a abrazarlo. Yata sólo se acomodó en el pecho del más alto, ocultando aún más su rostro dejando salir sin pena sus lágrimas.

-Tengo miedo.-alcanzo a murmurar.

Fushimi lo aferro más a su cuerpo, entendiendo las palabras de su amigo. Tiempo atrás se había enterado que el padre del castaño murió en un accidente, y ahora de seguro tenía miedo de perder también a su madre.

-Todo estará bien-comenzó a acariciar los castaños cabellos, mientras escuchaba los sollozos acallados contra su chamarra. Sentía su corazón doler ante dicha situación.

Pasaron una media hora aproximadamente en la misma posición; Fushimi abrazaba aquel pequeño cuerpo, a la vez que Misaki ya más clamado veía perdidamente el pasillo, sintiendo la mano de Saru acariciar suavemente su cabello.

En ese momento apareció el doctor en cargo. Yata y Saruhiko se pararon de la banca en el acto para escuchar el veredicto del hombre.

-Se encuentra fuera de peligro- esas fueron las palabras que devolvieron la tranquilidad a los chicos. Saru se dejó caer en la banca.

* * *

Le permitieron a Yata pasar a ver a su madre aprovechando que en ese momento se encontraba despierta; Saru por otra parte se quedó afuera de la habitación, pero aun así podía ver la conmovedora escena de un hijo abrazando a su querida madre a través de la puerta abierta. Una sincera sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Por desgracia solo le permitieron a Misaki estar unos momentos debido a que su madre tenía que descansar.

* * *

Yata cerró la puerta, y camino en dirección a Saru, quien lo esperaba recargado en la pared.

-Ya está mejor, dentro de una semana la darán de alta debió a que tienen que verificar que no tenga una recai…-pero no puedo terminar la frase, pues perdió el equilibrio, suerte que Fushimi lo alcanzó a sostener.

-Misaki ¿estás bien?

-Hai, solo me maree un poco, estoy bien.-aparto un poco la mano del ojiazul, intentando caminar, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo, Saru lo sostuvo con más fuerza, esto ya le estaba preocupando, y no era solo por ese pálido color que tenía ni por sus casi rojizas mejillas.

-¿Has descansado un poco?

-Tonto-volteo su rostro en otra dirección-…como si hubiera podido hacerlo.

-¿Comiste algo hoy?

-Ah…sí.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Ah? ¿cómo me llamast…-pero fue interrumpido a causa de la mano de Saru que se posó en su frente.

Saruhiko suspiro cerrando por u momento sus ojos.- Te llame mentiroso…y aparte eres un gran idiota…entiendo que hayas estado preocupado por tu mamá, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Acaso ¿no pensaste que alguien iba a estar preocupado por ti?

-¿Saru?

Fushimi le tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar llevándolo consigo.

-¡¿A dónde me llevas mono?!

-A que descanses.

-Pero mi madre…

-Mañana te traeré personalmente a verla.

-¡Ah! suéltame.

El de gafas paro por un momento, semi volteando su serio rostro. – ¿Prefieres que te lleve de la muñeca o quieres que te lleve cargando hasta el taxi?

Las mejillas de Misaki se prendieron en un rojo intenso, dando un poco más de vida.-Idiota no preguntes esas cosas.

Saru sonrió triunfal en su interior. Retomo el camino llevando al castaño de la muñeca hasta el exterior, donde tomaron un taxi.

* * *

El camino fue silencioso, ambos iban viendo por la ventana las luces que alumbraban un poco en la obscuridad dela noche. Pero pese a lo que Misaki esperaba el trayecto duro muy poco y pronto Saru le dio la indicación para que bajara. Mientras Fushimi pagaba, Yata miraba de un lado a otro desconcertado, ya que esa no era su casa, es más ni siquiera pensaba que estuvieran cerca de esta.

-Saru ¿dónde estamos?

-En mi casa- dijo señalando un gran pórtico.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa?

-Tsk, haces demasiadas preguntas Mi-sa-ki ̴

-¡Ah! es normal hacer lolas estúpido mono- se cruzó de brazos-aparte de que te dije que no me llamaras así.

-Mi casa queda cerca del hospital.- se acerco un poco al oído del castaño para susurrarle-además mis padres no están en casa.

Yata salto sorprendido con toda la cara roja, apartado de golpe al de gafas.

-Pervertido.

-Te comportas como una colegiala virgen Misaki.

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa?

Saru no le contesto, solo se encargó de sostener al chico al ver que este comenzaba a tambalearse.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo en casi en susurro mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

-Tsk, no me hagas que me preocupe.- sin esperar más lo llevo hasta su casa, donde fue recibido por unas sorprendidas e intrigadas sirvientes, que no tardaron ni un segundo en cuchichear sobre el chico que traía casi inconsciente si su amo.

Saru prefirió no darle importancia a eso, y llevo al castaño hasta su cama, donde lo recostó. Tomo un termómetro y vio que su amigo comenzaba con la fiebre, a casusa de todo el tiempo que estuvo sin descasar ni comer.

No tardo en ponerle una pequeña toalla en la frente, para después sentarse en una silla frente al chico del cual se podría decir que se estaba enamorado.

-Tonto-dijo con dulzura, mientras retiraba un poco del flequillo de la frente del ojioliva.

_Y por un momento volvió a pensar en cómo lo tuvo abrasado en el hospital, sintiendo todo el temor de este siendo apaciguado por sus caricias… en ese momento decidió que jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara a Misaki, no dejaría que lo hirieran…sin importar que tuviera que hacer lo cumpliría…ya que ese había sido la primera vez que protegió con un abrazo a alguien…y le gusto que se tratase de Misaki para hacerlo toda su vida._

-Misaki…te quiero-susurro, antes de acomodarse en el sofá de la habitación tomando un libro…no en vano tenía que mantenerse despierto para velar por su amigo.

* * *

Hola, antes que nada quiero decir: **¡Como sufrí con este capítulo!**...lo escribí más de _cinco veces_ y no quedaba ni medianamente decente, razón por la cual mi atraso en actualización.

Hoy tuve la oportunidad de quedarme todo un receso en la biblioteca y bueno me puse a escribir, y no me desagrado lo que quedo.

**Por cierto antes de saltar al próximo capitulo**

_¿Alguien quiere saber cómo reaccionara Misaki por la casi-mansión de Saru?_

_¿Alguien quiere saber cómo trataran los sirvientes al tsundere?_

_¿Alguien quiere que Yata pase la navidad viendo películas de terror con Saru?_

_¿Alguien quiere ver un poco del lado dere-dere de Yata?_

Si quieren esto para el próximo capítulo háganmelo saber para comenzar a planificarlo…si no pues nos saltamos al capítulo ya planeado, no hay problema.

**Nota curiosa:** Cuando empezó este fic la idea principal era que la madre de Yata muriera en este capítulo, pero como de ser un personaje terciario se convirtió en la madre fujoshi que adora a Saru, ya no tuve corazón para matarla, además que bueno aún le faltan más locuras por hacer en este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado, un disculpa y bueno Nos vemos!

Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki Yata es totalmente exclusivo de Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Advertencias**: En este capítulo ninguna.

* * *

**¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que…**

**...**

Capítulo 8: …durmieron juntos?

**Edad: 16 años**

Sus ojos se abrieron con el sentir de los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana iluminando la habitación y golpeando en su rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos, estirando un poco sus adormecidos brazos, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz que había provocado su despertar.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo color azul cielo, tan diferente al suyo crema, _¿dónde estaba?_ se preguntó aun adormilado.

Misaki se incorporó lentamente, aferrando sus manos a la cobija de cuadros negros con blancos, a la vez que su mirada viajaba del librero repleto de libros al estante donde abundaban los videojuegos, terminando su recorrido visual en el sofá que se encontraba recargado al tapiz de la pared. Era una habitación amplia y bastante limpia cabía señalar.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dando paso a una señora de mediana edad y de semblante duro, que lo primero que hiso fue mirarlo con repudio, mientras ingresaba sólo un poco más al cuarto.

Yata estaba a punto de saludarla e inclusive preguntarle unas cuantas cosas que rondaban por su mente, pero la gélida mirada de la señora lo detuvo.

-El joven amo lo está esperando en el comedor- fue clara, precisa y dijo todo en un tono seco antes de retirarse de la habitación cerrando con algo de rudeza la puerta.

Esto último dejo al castaño un tanto desconcertado. Pero sin esperar más y con una vaga idea de lo que ocurría se apresuró a salir de la cálida cama. Se colocó sus tenis, ya que se había percatado de que aun llevaba la ropa del día anterior. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con un largo pasillo que conducía hacia unas escaleras, las cuales al final lo llevaron hasta una amplia sala que lo dejo impresionado.

-Wow- exclamo sin poder contener su asombro, mientras veía que detrás de esos finos sillones se encontraba un gran ventanal que iba de suelo a techo, y por el cual se podía ver perfectamente un jardín lleno de árboles, con grandes extensiones de arbustos, e inclusive podía jurar que en ese jardín había más de tres fuentes.

Se acercó un poco a la ventana para intentar ver el límite del jardín, algo que le fue imposible debido a la inmensidad de este.

-Mi-sa-ki

El de ojos color oliva escucho la singular voz a su espalda, lo cual provoco que volteara rápidamente, encontrándose con el sereno rostro de su amigo.

-Que bueno que despertaste, el desayuno está servido- le comento Saru.

Misaki tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle al chico de orbes azules, pero lo mejor sería hacerlo después del desayuno, ya que siendo honestos tenía demasiada hambre. Fushimi lo condujo a la habitación continua, donde se encontró con una gran mesa de madera obscura y sillas con tapicería de diseño elegante.

-Espero que comas bien, no te dejare parar de la mesa hasta que repongas lo que no comiste en estos días. – le dijo seriamente el de gafas, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las tantas sillas.

Misaki tardo unos segundos en hacer lo mismo, eligiendo una silla casi cerca de su amigo, quedando al final en medio de los dos una silla vacía.

Segundos después se presentó una joven de aproximadamente unos veintidós años empujando un carrito, donde venía una bandeja con lo que sería el desayuno.

Todo el desayuno fue en total silencio, pero fue en la parte del postre donde Saru ya se había cansado de la inquietud del castaño, quien al parecer tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, para ser precisos, una duda en particular. Soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a explicarle.

-Mis padres son unas exitosas personas de negocios...-hiso una pausa-...pero como padres en lo personal estarían reprobados.

-Saru…-su voz sonó con algo de sorpresa, realmente Misaki no se esperaba una respuesta así.

-Tsk, no es nada que no les haya dicho ya- comento, mientras se llevaba a la boca otro pedazo de gelatina.

Misaki nunca pensó que la relación de Saru con sus padres fuera tan mala, así que decidió dejar el tema en paz, comenzando a picar con el tenedor la fruta que tenía su gelatina.

-Terminado el desayuno iremos al hospital ¿está bien?

-¿Ah?...claro-asintió el de orbes oliva miel, entusiasmado ante la idea de ir a ver a su querida madre.

-Misaki ¿gustas más jugo?-pregunto el ojiazul, terminando con lo que quedaba en la copa de gelatina.

-Sí…por favor.

La joven sirvienta se acercó a Yata para servirle un poco más de jugo, pero con mala suerte del castaño que la señorita término vertiendo toda la jarra encima de él.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la joven, aunque su voz no sonara apenada en lo absoluto, mientras le pasaba una servilleta de tela al chico.

Yata la recibió, y de inmediato comenzó a pasarla por su playera intentando inútilmente disminuir la humedad de esta. Su playera se encontraba totalmente empapada.

-Tsk, déjalo Misaki-le índico Fushimi, encontrándose ya a un lado del castaño viendo completamente el desastre que la sirvienta había hecho-…vamos te prestare algo de ropa.

-Pero…- intento alegar, no quería causarle molestias a Saru.

-Tonto apenas ayer tuviste fiebre, no creo que quieras tener ahora gripa ¿ne? Misaki.

Yata salió primero del comedor siendo levemente empujado por su compañero, sin más opción que hacerle caso.

Saru antes de salir volteo a ver con desaprobación como su tutora y la joven sirvienta se encontraban hablando sospechosamente.

-Los accidentes no suceden por casualidad o al menos no en esta casa- susurro la deducción a la que había llegado.

**...**

Fushimi después de rebuscar en sus cajones, le extendió una playera azul cielo y un suéter gris. Yata por su parte las recibió colocándoselas en el momento. Pero para cuando termino de subirle el cierre al suéter Saru se dio cuenta que…

-A-d-o-r-a-b-l-e.- le dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro- Te quedan las mangas largas ̴

-Maldito mono ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – le reclamó viendo como la prenda gris cubría inclusive sus dedos.

-No es mi culpa que estés más bajito ¿ne? Misaki ̴

-¿Ah? ¡Cállate! – grito apretando sus puños, que se encontraban cubiertos por las mangas.

Eso sólo causo que Saruhiko riera más, mientras veía como su castaño amigo remangaba las mangas del suéter, ajustándolas a la altura de sus muñecas.

-Vámonos ya- comentó Misaki con un toque de molestia, saliendo apresurado de la habitación con todo y mejillas teñidas en granate.

Fushimi se quedó en el cuarto viendo salir a Yata, pensando por un momento que tan inocente podía llegar a ser ese chico.

* * *

-¡Wow! jamás me hubiera esperado que pasaras la noche en casa de Fushimi-kun- dijo la mujer a su hijo.

La madre de Misaki se encontraba en mejor estado, pese a que todavía no recuperaba ese semblante tan saludable y rebosante que siempre la caracterizaba, se le veía más estable, inclusive cuando llegaron la encontraron leyendo una revista y con una hermosa bufanda rodeando su cuello.

-Pero aun así no debiste de haberte descuidado de esa manera Yata Misaki- le recrimino la mujer con esa voz que a pesar de estar un tanto áspera por la enfermedad aún se le notaba ese toque de ternura y preocupación.

-Kya ̴ pero que bueno que por chicos como Fushimi-kun las madres podemos estar más tranquilas.

-¡Mamá!-grito avergonzado. Y fue después de ese comentario donde Misaki empezó a pensar que su madre se encontraba totalmente recuperada. Saru sólo sonrió ante las palabras de la señora y la desesperación de su hijo.

**…**

La hora de que se retiraran llego, y fue un triste Yata quien salió primero del cuarto, siendo seguido por el de orbes azules. Saru estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escucho…

-Gracias por todo Fushimi-kun.

Él ya no volteo a ver a la mujer, solo se limitó a cerrar la puerta, pero no por eso no se formó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Iban caminando por las frías calles, viendo a la gente ir de un lado a otro, locos por las compras navideñas.

-Me siento mal por haberla dejado sola en Navidad- comento Misaki.

-La escuchaste, dijo que iba a estar bien, vera películas toda la noche, inclusive pasaran su película favorita ¿no?

El castaño suspiro resignado.

-Por cierto Misaki ¿qué quieres hacer?

-¿Eh? –reacciono sorprendido ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-Bakasaki*- suspiro llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Acabas de decir que hoy es Navidad ¿qué quieres hacer? aún tenemos tiempo de hacer compras de ser necesario- dijo tranquilamente revisando la hora en su celular.

-¿Pasaras la noche conmigo?-el castaño se detuvo quedándose viendo al ojiazul con sorpresa.

-Claro- contesto sin titubear y como si fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-¿Y tu familia? ¿no tienes planes con ellos Saru?...-pregunto un tanto alterado.

-Tsk, preferiría pasar la Navidad viendo como hierven las verduras que con ellos.

-Que extremo-susurro Yata, quien conocía de sobremanera el inmenso odio que su amigo le tenía a los vegetales.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando en silencio por un rato más. Al final Saru acepto la propuesta de Misaki de ver películas de terror, agregando que él tenía varias películas en su casa que podían ver.

Así fue como se dirigieron a la casa de Fushimi; pero sólo para que el de gafas pasara por dichas películas, y por algo de ropa, ya que curiosamente y sin necesidad de palabras ambos chicos habían acordado que irían a pasar la Navidad y a ver las películas a la casa de Misaki, cosa que para ambos fue de gran alivio.

**…**

Yata se quedó afuera del gran pórtico, esperando por el regreso de su amigo, pensando que no iba a ser tan larga su espera. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba en un gran error cuando su espera comenzaba a rozar en los treinta minutos.

-Tonto ¿cuánto puedes tardar buscando unas películas?-se preguntó a si mismo intentando ocultar su preocupación, e inclusive comenzando a plantearse la idea de ir a buscarlo; pero eso no fue necesario cuando lo vio salir de la casa.

-Tardast…-estaba a punto de _"reclamarle"_, pero Fushimi se acercó a gran velocidad, tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo por toda la calle, como si quisiera escapar del lugar, llevándolo hasta donde pudieron tomar un taxi.

Una vez arriba del vehículo Misaki quería pregúntale qué demonios había sido todo eso, pero su amigo parecía bastante alterado y molesto, ¿acaso le había pasado algo cuando a la casa?

-Saru…-llamo el castaño un tanto preocupado por su amigo, sin saber que le podía decir en un caso como ese donde desconocía lo que había sucedido.

Saru no pareció haberlo escuchado, al contrario solo se encontraba revolviendo unas cosas en la mochila que había traído con él. Después de uno segundos fue cuando por fin el ojiazul volteo a verlo.

-¿La maldición del cementerio o el cuervo de la mansión? –pregunto con su sereno semblante mientras sostenía amabas caratulas de los DVD´s.

Misaki sólo sonrió dejando pasar todo lo ocurrido- ¡Ambas!

* * *

Se encontraban en la sala, esperando por las palomitas de maíz las cuales se hallaban en el microondas, mientras ellos aprovechaban ese tiempo para acomodar unas cuantas sodas y dulces en la mesita de centro. En eso escucharon un _"click"_, que advirtió a los chicos que las palomitas se encontraban listas. Yata fue quien se puso de pie para ir por ellas.

-No te vayas a quemar- indico Saru en su típico tono aburrido, mientras se encargaba de dejar la pantalla lista para poder ver las películas.

-¡Baka ya lo sé! – grito el mencionado desde la cocina. Al final no tardó mucho en regresar con un amplio tazón rojo lleno de la salada golosina. Se dirijo para acomodarlas sobre la mesa junto a las sodas y el resto de los bocadillos; pero por una cosa del destino o algo así, no se fijó en el cable de la pantalla que Fushimi acababa de conectar y que atravesaba hasta el otro lado de la sala, causando un eminente tropiezo por parte del castaño.

Para Saruhiko hubiera sido de lo más erótico y romántico tener a Misaki sentado sobre su regazo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, claro que sí, de no ser porque se encontraba bañado en palomitas y porque sus gafas habían salido volando cuando el castaño cayó sobre él.

Yata abrió sus ojos después del impacto, encontrando un par de azules pupilas al frente suyo sin el cristal que siempre estaba cubriéndolas.-S-Saru…

-Misaki...

Ambos se quedaron viendo al contrario, hasta que el castaño se dio cuenta que ambos se encontraban en tremenda posición tan comprometedora. Su rostro se enrojeció e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-Eh…e-eh lo siento- se disculpó pese a que su voz temblaba- I-iré ¡Por más palomitas!...- y dicho eso salió velozmente rumbo a la cocina.

-Tsk, duro muy poco- susurro Saru, mientras sacudía las palomitas que tenía encima y comenzaba con la búsqueda de sus lentes.

* * *

Quien dijo que las películas de terror eran una buena idea estaba equivocado, eso fue lo que pensó Misaki, mientras veía como el niño era desmembrado por el fantasma.

Era la segunda película que veían, hubiera sido bueno que pararan con la primera y vieran mejor el Titanic, pero se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para seguir con la segunda.

Sutilmente volteo su rostro para ver a Saru, quien al parecer la película no le estaba provocando nada más que sueño

_"Maldito mono, de seguro por dentro se está muriendo de mie…"_

Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido al ver que su amigo se río ligeramente cuando el fantasma decapito a la rubia protagonista.

_"¡Maldito sádico!"_ grito mentalmente.

-¿Eh? ¿te encuentras bien Misaki?-pregunto algo preocupado el más alto.

-Perfectamente- contesto.

Fushimi ya no le siguió insistiendo, por lo que pasaron en casi total silencio el resto de la película, sólo siendo escuchado el comer de las palomitas y el sorber de las sodas.

En eso la pantalla se puso en negro, parecía que todo había acabado, cuando la maldita niña desfigurada hiso su aparición final. Yata no pudo evitar saltar de su asiento, y en el mismo instante como si una fuerza sobrenatural lo odiara las luces se fueron dejando la sala en completa obscuridad.

_"Un maldito cliché, genial"_

-Misaki, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Saruhiko.

-Joder déjame de estar preguntando, te dije que estoy bien- intento sonar lo más convincente que podía.

**…**

Al final lo que había pasado fue que un vecino sobrecargo su casa con luces navideñas, causando un corto general en toda la calle. Por alguna razón Misaki parecía querer matarlo, cuando vino a pedir disculpas por lo sucedido.

_"Debe ser idea mía"_ pensó Saru.

* * *

-Creo que será mejor irnos a dormir ya-dijo el de gafas.

-Ah…sí, claro.

Subieron a la habitación del castaño, donde este le preparo un futón al ojiazul. Se acomodaron para dormir, Yata en su cama y Fushimi en el futón.

**...**

Misaki no podía dormir, por más que lo intentara, a su mente terminaban llegando terroríficas imágenes que había visto en la última película. En eso estaba, cuando se percató que Saru se ponía de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Yata suavemente, intrigado por lo que sucedía.

-A la cocina, tengo sed-contesto quitándole lo misterioso al asunto.

Y así fue como vio salir a su amigo cerrando la puerta; ahora se encontraba totalmente solo.

-No tengo miedo…-susurro tratando de creerse sus propias palabras.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, donde el de ojos oliva no consiguió siquiera cerrar los ojos. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera en su propio cuarto, se sentía sofocado, como si algo anduviera ahí.

-Son ideas tuyas…son ideas tuyas-comenzó a repetir levemente, buscando enfocar su mente en cosas agradables.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos y el de orbes azules no llegaba.

-¿Qué lo retrasa tanto?- y ahí fue donde sus propias conclusiones comenzaron a atemorizarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sus ojos se iban directo a los bultos negros que se formaban en el cuarto, intento inútilmente buscar su celular para iluminar un poco. De un momento a otro el cuarto se llenó de un incómodo silencio, y de repente un ruido desgarrador atravesó el lugar. Misaki no tardo ni un segundo en ponerse de pie, soltar un grito y salir despavorido del cuarto entre la obscuridad, a la vez que sentía como si el aire le faltase y la garganta le quemase. Al final termino chocando contra algo.

**…**

Saruhiko había bajado por agua, lástima que no encontraba los vasos.

-Tsk, ¿dónde estarán los vasos?- se preguntó. La cocina estaba demasiada obscura como para ponerse a buscar gaveta por gaveta, necesitaba su celular para iluminarse, por lo que tuvo que hacer una escala a la sala, donde lo había dejado antes de comenzar con las películas.

Buscando su celular tardo otro rato, pero cuando por fin lo tuvo con él la búsqueda del vaso se hiso más fácil.

Se sirvió un poco de agua, y estaba a punto de dejar el vaso en el fregadero cuando escucho un grito.

-Misaki- reaccionó inmediatamente, y sin saber cómo, salió rápidamente rumbo a la habitación. Cual sería su sorpresa que cuando iba a pocos metros del cuarto de su amigo, el castaño choco contra él.

-Misaki-dijo sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

-S-Saru- a penas alcanzo a escucharle, se le veía muy alterado al ojioliva.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto preocupado por el estado del castaño.

-Tengo miedo- alcanzo a decir suavemente olvidándose de su orgullo, el miedo le había ganado, y ahora lo único que quería era sentirse seguro.

Saru lo aferro con un abrazo mientras sentía temblar el cuerpo del de cabellera castaña. Se sentía culpable, se suponía que el día anterior a penas se había planteado la idea de no dejar que Misaki sufriera, y ahora se encontraba muerto del miedo gracias a las películas que eligió. Termino por llevarlo a la cocina donde le dio un vaso con agua.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Yata asintió, mientras bebía con calma el transparente líquido.

-Listo, regresemos a dormir- sugirió Saru, y así ambos se fueron al cuarto.

**...**

Fushimi estaba a punto de acostarse, cuando sintió que Misaki estaba a su lado. Presto un poco de atención y pese a lo obscuro que estaba el lugar alcanzo a observa las rojas mejillas de su amigo y el nerviosismo que se hacía presente en su rostro agachado.

-Yo…yo… ¿puedo dormir aquí?-pregunto inocentemente desde la perspectiva del de cabellera obscura.

El de gafas no contesto, sólo aparto la colcha para que el castaño ingresara. Yata no dudo ni dos segundo en meterse junto a Saru; este por su parte se acomodó preparándose para dormir.

-Gracias Saru- dijo el castaño, y Fushimi alcanzo a ver una adorable sonrisa formándose en los labios de Misaki.

Después de eso considero dormirse de una buena vez, cosa que no pudo ser cuando sintió las manos de su amigo siendo recargadas en su pecho. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Yata seguía con el suéter que le presto aun puesto...

_"¿Cuán inocente puedes llegar a ser Misaki, que provocas sin proponértelo?"_ esa pregunta surco la mente del de lentes.

-S-Saru…no me sueltes por favor, aún tengo miedo- dijo con una voz somnolienta pero llena de sinceridad.

-¿Con que este es tu lado dere-dere Misaki? -le pregunto terminando con una ligera risita.

-Saru…mono tonto- alcanzo a decirle antes de pegarse a su pecho y caer totalmente dormido.

La noche transcurrió en total obscuridad, las luces parecían que no iban a volver, y aun así Saru no pudo dormir, no quiso dormir, ya que sabía que al otro día las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad, pero era mejor haberlo vivido a quedarse con la idea de saber cómo sería el lado dulce de Yata.

-S-Saru…-una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, topándose con un castaño que hablaba dormido, y al parecer lo llamaba en sueños.

-Adorable- dijo antes de besar su frente y rodearlo con sus brazos.

-S-Saru por favor pide un deseo…- fue lo último que dijo entre sueños el de menor estatura.

…_Esa fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos, Misaki dejando que él lo protegiera…Saru acariciando su cabello, mientras sonreí genuinamente por poder tener entre sus brazos al castaño…_

-¿Si pudiera pedir un deseo?…- pensó a la vez que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos- … seria que el tiempo se detuviera ¿ne? Misaki.

* * *

**Extra:**

Era el día después de Navidad y los dos chicos se encontraban en el cuarto del hospital donde la madre de Misaki los recibió con mucho entusiasmo.

Yata ayudaba a su mamá a sentarse en la cama, mientras Saruhiko acomodaba unas flores que le había comprado a la señora de camino al hospital.

-Gracias Fushimi-kun, son muy lindas- comento la mujer viendo con una enorme sonrisa las coloridas flores con sus delicados pétalos y sus largos tallos.

-De nada-le contesto a la mujer mientras su mente tenía otra idea en mente-…la vedad me sentía responsable con usted después de haber dormido con su hijo- dijo Saru enfatizando la última parte mientras veía retadoramente al castaño, al cual se le subieron los colores al rosto con ese comentario.

-¡Eh! ¡¿qué demonios estas diciendo maldito mono?!

-Sólo la verdad Mi-sa-ki.

-M-O-N-O- un aura obscura rodeo a Yata, quien ya deseaba poder poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de Saru.

La mujer soltó una ligera risita, mientras veía divertida a los dos chicos.

-Pasan mucho tiempo juntos- comento la señora, antes de voltear a ver a su hijo -Como sigan así Misaki pronto se tendrán que ir a vivir juntos.

El castaño sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Acepto la responsabilidad señora- le siguió Saru.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo…no pudiste hacer mejor elección que Fushimi-kun.

Mientras tanto un castaño se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación deprimiéndose.

-Mátenme por favor-alcanzo a susurrar antes de taparse los oídos con las manos.

**…**

Después de un rato Saru y Misaki salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a comer.

-No debiste de haberle contado eso a mi madre, ya sabes cómo se pone- reclamo el de ojos oliva, mientras caminaban por los pasillos que conducían a la salida.

-Ah, entonces ¿debí contarle como te aferrabas a mí y escondías tu rostro en mi pecho?

-¡Cállate maldito mono!-grito a todo pulmón con su rosto que podía competir fácilmente con un tomate de lo rojo que se encontraba.

-No deberías estar gritando en el hospital-suspiro antes de voltear su rostro a Yata mostrándole una gran sonrisa que hiso estremecer al castaño-…sería muy triste que te prohibieran la entrada ¿ne? Mi-sa-ki ̴

-Debería reconsiderar porque eres mi amigo-susurro.

-Mi-sa-ki ̴

* * *

Hola a todos.

Tengo que pedir una graaaaan disculpa por este enorme retraso, **¡PERDÓN!**

**RAZÓN:** en mi escuela se hace algo llamado Mini congreso de psicología (Grrr), ni área cuatro se salvó, por lo tanto pase semanas completas con demasiado trabajo.

**POR LO TANTO:** no podía escribi cuando me libre apenas hace unos días tenia cerebro TOTALMENTE BLOQUEADO…

**PERO** **BUENO** ya estoy de vacaciones (Yeah!) tengo muchas cosas pendientes que hacer pero dentro de mis prioridades esta esté fic.

Hohoho este es el capítulo **más largo** que he escrito para esta historia, y con el que más topes de cabeza me he dado. Pero extrañaba escribir sobre la madre de Yata. Me trabe con la parte **dere-dere** de Misaki ¿qué les pareció?

Me gustaría decirles el título del próximo capítulo, pero no encuentro la hojita donde los escribí T T (mi vida es un desastre), creo que por fin es donde se unen al club escolar **HOMRA**…creo.

**GRACIAS** a quienes esperaron pacientemente por este nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, trate de meterle mucho fanservice hasta donde su relación les permite.

Por cierto de las preguntas pasadas, cubri todas:

_¿Alguien quiere saber cómo reaccionara Misaki por la casi-mansión de Saru? __**CUMPLIDO**_

_¿Alguien quiere saber cómo trataran los sirvientes al tsundere? __**CUMPLIDO y no lo quieren.**_

_¿Alguien quiere que Yata pase la navidad viendo películas de terror con Saru? __**CUMPLIDO y fue una pésima idea.**_

_¿Alguien quiere ver un poco del lado dere-dere de Yata? __**CUMPLIDO y Saru lo aprobó. **_

Nos vemos… por fin puedo ir a dormir con la conciencia tranquila.

…

***Bakasaki:** combinación entre la palabra Baka y el nombre Misaki.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki Yata es totalmente exclusivo de Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Advertencias**: En este capítulo ninguna.

* * *

**¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que…**

...

Capítulo 9: …tu felicidad se vio amenazada?

**Edad: 16 años**

El tiempo paso rápido, creo yo; las cosas poco a poco fueron tomando su respectivo curso y pronto los arboles comenzarían a revestirse con el verde follaje, y los botones de cerezo abrirían para revelar su frágil y sutil hermosura.

Mi mirada se funde con la imagen que veo a través de la ventana del salón; siento mi fría mano presionando en mi mejilla al estar recargado contra el pupitre. El sonido de la campana se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez un par de horas atrás, sólo dejando un rastro de silencio. En mi caso sólo me quedaba en espera de Misaki, quien se encontraba en detención...otra vez.

Suspiro, cierro los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

-Todo está en orden...todo está bien ahora…-suelto ligeramente al aire "aunque me gustaría creer totalmente en mis palabras".

Comienzo a relajarme, aventurándome en mis pensamientos y sueños más profundos; pero en eso me veo interrumpido abruptamente con el sonido da la puerta siendo abierta con salvajismo.

...Mi-sa-ki.

* * *

-¡Saru! - el castaño llamo la atención de su amigo y en pocos segundos se encontraba al lado del ojiazul con el rostro lleno de ilusión y alegría, ese ingenuo rasgo que al de cabellera obscura inconscientemente le volvía loco.

Fushimi no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero por las expresiones que se desbordaban por las orbes de Misaki podía intuir que este se traía algo entre manos.

-Parece que la detención no te calmo en absoluto ¿ne? Misaki ~

-¡Cállate mono! -grito con el rostro pintado en carmín, el cual en un segundo recupero su "normalidad", volviendo a mirar expectante al de gafas, como si esperara que sus pensamientos fuesen leídos por él.

-Suéltalo ya -dijo Saruhiko dejando salir un pesado suspiro, esperando oír ahora la ocurrencia de su amigo.

Ante esas palabras el rostro del de menor estatura se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa, y sin esperar más mostró una arrugada página de lo que parecía haber sido parte de un diario escolar, donde un símbolo rojo era lo que robaba la primera mirada.

-Acaso ¿no es genial?

-¿Qué es genial?-cuestiono Fushimi quien aún no captaba a donde quería llegar su amigo con todo eso.

-¡El club escolar HOMRA!- grito el castaño cual fanática parando por un segundo a tomar aire y continuar- está aceptando nuevos miembros, es increíble ¿no?, sólo una vez al año lo hacen.

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de ese club- Saruhiko se mordió el labio ante la mentilla que dijo, claro que había escuchado de HOMRA, pero siempre prefirió que quedara en la ignorancia de Yata.

-Oh vamos Saru...léete esto- le extendió la arrugada hoja señalando en lo que parecía ser la información. Fushimi rodo los ojos y sin ganas procedió a leer en un tono aburrido y aletargado.

-"El club HOMRA o el club rojo como también se le conoce, es un club escolar de actividades variadas que se sitúa en el edificio "C". Goza de una gran reputación en cuanto actividades deportivas se refiere, teniendo como historial una gran cantidad de premios y reconocimientos en competencias deportivas a niveles distritales. Dentro de sus actividades anules se encuentra la competencia contra el club escolar Scepter 4…- Fushimi hiso un pausa para apreciar el gesto de desagrado que hiso su amigo cuando nombro al famoso club azul-…su presidente es Souh Mikoto.

-¿Y? -pregunto Misaki con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, viendo como el peli azul doblaba en dos la hoja.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué opinas mono?

-No me convence, no creo que sea una...

-¡Decidido! iremos a postularnos de inmediato-Yata interrumpió a su amigo para dar su propia conclusión.

-Ni siquiera me escuchaste ¿ne? Misaki-susurro un poco molesto el de gafas.

-No hay club más genial que ese Saru.

-¿Desde cuándo tu urgencia por unirte a un club?-pregunto con un toque de curiosidad en su voz.

-Realmente no lo sé.

-Si quieres tanto unirte a un club, unámonos al club de ir a casa.

-Saru...por favor.

-No.

-Por favor mono tonto.

-No.

-Por favor Saru, si no nos aceptan hoy no lo volveremos a intentar nunca ¿qué te parece?

En ese momento los ojos azules de Fushimi se toparon con la inocente y no intencionada carita de ilusión que sólo Misaki podía lograr sin proponérselo; obviamente era la misma cara que volvía un poco, pero muy poco: loco a Saruhiko.

-¿Qué dices Saru?...

* * *

El edifico "C" de la escuela se encontraba apartado de los dos edificios principales el "A" y "B", pero no tanto como el edificio "D". Se ubicaba cerca de las canchas de béisbol y después de las áreas verdes. Era el edificio donde se guardaba la utilería y el equipo deportivo. Era justo en el piso superior, segundo piso para ser exactos donde se encontraba la cede de HOMRA.

* * *

-¿Aquí es HOMRA?-pregunto el castaño a un joven rubio de grado superior que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Sí aquí es, bienvenidos, supongo que son los candidatos para ser nuevos miembros de este año ¿no?

Yata asintió animadamente, mientras Saru veía aburrido todo a su alrededor.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Izumo Kusanagi, soy el vicepresidente del club.

-Mi nombre es Yata Misaki y él es Fushimi Saruhiko, somos de primer grado.

-De acuerdo, entonces llenen esta solicitud- dijo el rubio mientras les pasaba un par de hojas con espacios para llenar.

Misaki inmediatamente comenzó a rellenar todo lo que le pedían, mientras Fushimi leía y leía la hoja que había frente a sus ojos.

-¿Algún problema?-le pregunto Izumo con esa sonrisa tan característica en su rostro, que ante la analítica mirada de Fushimi ocultaba más que un gesto de cortesía.

-Ninguno-contesto secamente.

-Saru, apresúrate a llenar la hoja…-reclamo el menor, mientras lo golpeaba ligeramente con el codo.

-Tsk, que perdida de…

-Sera mejor que escuches a tu amigo, el presiente ya los está esperando- de repente dijo una voz que venía de sus espaldas. Ambos chicos voltearon para encontrarse a un joven de ojos miel obscura y cabello rubio castaño totalmente lacio, el cual los miraba curiosamente mientras una amplia y calidad sonrisa llenaba su rostro.

-Les presento, él es Tatara Totsuka, secretario del club-hablo el vicepresidente.

-Bueno, el presidente les está esperando, vengan conmigo-les indico Totsuka.

Y así fue como los guio a una puerta continua, donde al abrirla pudieron ver a un chico de grado superior sentado en un sillón al lado de un escritorio que parecía en desuso. El chico tenía el cabello rojo hacia abajo y un par de ojos color miel que brillaban en esa semi-obscuridad que caracterizaba a esa habitación, pese a que tenía una pequeña ventana por la cual se colaban a penas unos rayos de luz.

-Mikoto, aquí te dejo a los candidatos, se amable-dijo el chico antes salir.

Fushimi fue el primero en entrar, por alguna razón eso no le daba mucha confianza. Estaba a punto de dar otro paso, cuando escucho el susurro de su amigo.

-Él es Souh…Souh Mikoto- el de cabellera azul obscuro volteo sutilmente su rostro alcanzando a ver como la mirada del castaño brillaba en una extraña mezcla de admiración y emoción.

-Tsk- algo en su pecho ardió "¿qué tenía de especial ese sujeto?"

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos candidatos-hablo por fin el pelirrojo en un tono seguro pero lento, mientras los observaba detalladamente como si intentase revelar sus más profundos secretos con tan sólo míralos.

-A-hh si-contesto nerviosamente Yata ante esa imponente presencia.

-Aún son unos críos-dijo como veredicto final después de unos incomodos minutos. Después de eso volteo su rostro hacia la ventana.

Fushimi apretó sus puños, no le agradaba ese tipo. Misaki por su lado intento poner su mejor cara, aunque se sentía muy decepcionado por las palabras que el presidente les había dicho.

-No importa, ya nos vamos- dijo por último, tomando la manga del suéter de Saru mientras se daba a vuelta.

-Hey, nunca les dije que no serían los nuevos miembros…

"_Y esas palabras llegaron muy profundo en Fushimi. Él no sabía que era esa sensación, pero no le gustaba en nada, era como sofocarse en sus propios miedos pero a la vez desconocerlo... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?"_

_-¿Por qué Misaki?_

"Acaso ¿esa era la forma en que sentía que su felicidad fuese amenazada?"

_-¿Por qué Misaki?_

* * *

-Hola Fushimi-kun ¿cómo les fue hoy?-pregunto la dulce mujer mientras les indicaba que les había preparado unos bocadillos.

-Sólo nos fue- contento secamente el peli azul, dejando un poco desconcertada y pensativa a la señora.

* * *

**Extra:**

Fushimi se acababa de ir apenas unos minutos atrás, no se había quedado para cenar como casi siempre hacia, esto había complementado las dudas de la mamá de Yata.

-¿Entonces mis niños fueron aceptados en HOMRA? Kya ̴ que genial– la mujer se aventó a abrazar a su hijo cuando este le conto las buenas nuevas, aunque en su cabeza aun rondaba el rostro de Saru, al parecer el no estaba muy feliz con todo eso.

-Misaki, espero que no hayas obligado a Fushimi-kun a unirse ¿verdad?

-Descuida, no lo hice- contesto de una forma sincera, pero no por eso tranquilizo del todo a su madre.

-Misaki, debes de aprender a ver a tu alrededor...no es bueno que siempre andes con una venda sobre tus ojos.

En ese momento Yata no comprendió las palabras de su madre, ni siquiera sabía si quería comprenderlas...tal vez algún día...algún día...rondarían de nuevo por su cabeza.

* * *

**¡Por fin estoy de vuelta!**

Después de muchos trabajos, proyectos y exámenes el viernes pasado termina la prepa, lo que significa que soy libre, **tengo tres hermosos meses de vacaciones.** Y la mejor forma de comenzar es trayéndoles este capítulo…que al parecer quedo muy simple, pero es el inicio para muchas cosas, a partir de aquí **Saru se desquicia** y entra en planes de monopolizar a Misaki…también a partir de aquí voy a tratar de meter a la pareja de **Mikoto y Munakata**…

Hablando de ellos a todos los que les gusta la pareja de **Mikoto y Reisi** estoy trabajando en un **nuevo fic** , pero este no lo voy a publicar hasta que tenga todo listo, así que bueno aun me falta un poco.

Espero que perdonen mi retraso y bueno también que les haya gustado este capitulo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
